


at the end of the day

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, My otp needs love so here, Phone Calls & Telephones, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their cell phones may as well have been glued to their ears, but the conversation was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna fight y'all for not giving my OTP enough love  
> but i am smol & would lose so here's a drabble instead

Technically, Nino had never seen Alya cry. And he wasn’t seeing her right now, as much as he would have liked to, so he could comfort her. But he could picture her, crawled up in her bed; swaddled in blankets and shifting through electronics, with her cell phone glued to her ear.

He had been talking to her for over an hour now. Well, it was mostly her crying and mumbling, but occasionally, he piped up, trying to say something thoughtful.

“I just don’t get it,” Alya said. “I was so stupid, I worked so hard to make this blog- and she never told me.”

She had found out Marinette’s secret by mistake. There had been a big fight, and neither of them had been at school for the past few days now. Yet, as the faithful boyfriend he was, Nino sat back and listened to Alya, replied to her texts, came over once or twice with coffee for her, did what he was supposed to. She was just crying now, and judging from the loud tapping, probably furiously venting on her social networks. Alya had blocked _everyone,_ so not even Nino could see what was going on.

“Alya,” he sighed. “Alya, listen to me.”

“What?” she barked.

He didn’t take it to heart. He knew she was upset. Instead, Nino leaned back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling; “I … I know it hurts, being lied to and junk. But maybe it was for a good reason, y’know? I mean, there’s never a good reason to lie. You’re not in Marinette’s mind, though, so, like, she thinks differently-”

Alya drew in a sharp breath; “Who’s side are you taking here?”

“No one’s,” Nino assured. “I… I’m just trying to make sense of both sides of the story. Yours sucks, I know that. And I wish I was there for you.”

She hadn’t let him stay. She didn’t want him to see her the way she was; lacking makeup, unbrushed hair, oversized t-shirt and shorts she hadn’t changed out of in days. Alya had a temper that was very hard to tame, and while Nino cared for her dearly, he knew it was best to back away.

So phone calls would have to do for now.

Alya was quiet again, but Nino remained on the line, just in case.

In case she said something…

...like this; “Nino?”

God. The way she said his name. So desperate, so fragile.

“Yeah?”

Alya swallowed hard, and remained quiet for a few more seconds; “Nino, promise you won’t ever lie to me. Or keep secrets. Or anything stupid like that.”

He didn’t hesitate in the slightest, it came straight out of his heart and past his lips; “I promise.”

“Thanks,”

“No problem,”

There was a heavy silence, and all Nino could hear was Alya’s soft, labored breathing, mixed in with a sob or two. He stayed on the line with her, despite the deafening quiet. But as the sun started setting, he began to hear his girlfriend’s gentle snoring on the other line.

Nino sighed, hanging up and texting her a simple message.

_‘love you babe <3'_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
